hpseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
At Flourish and Blotts
__TOC__ About While staying with the Weasleys, Harry, Ron and the others receive a letter from Hogwarts with a list of the books they will require for their second year. They are: *The Standard Book of Spells (grade 2) by Miranda Goshawk *Break with a Banshee by Gilderoy Lockhart *Gadding with Ghouls by Gilderoy Lockhart *Holiday with Hags by Gilderoy Lockhart *Travels with Trolls by Gilderoy Lockhart *Voyages with Vampires by Gilderoy Lockhart *Wandering with Werewolves by Gilderoy Lockhart *Year with the Yeti by Gilderoy Lockhart Ginny will also start Hogwarts this year. Ron and Harry receive a letter from Hermione. In the afternoon they go and practice a bit of Quidditch in a small paddock, hidden from the public view. Fred is curious as to why Percy is behaving strangely. He got twelve O.W.L.s and hardly gloated at all; Ordinary Wizarding Levels, George explains. Bill, the oldest of the brothers, who was Head Boy at Hogwarts, got twelve too. He's now working in Egypt for Gringotts. Charlie, the second oldest brother, is studying dragons in Romania. The next morning they will go to Diagon Alley to purchase their books. Mrs. Weasley offers Harry a flowerpot. Ron tells her that Harry has never travelled by Floo Powder before. After explaining that you have to throw a bit of floo powder into the fireplace and clearly state the name of the place where you want to go while stepping into the fire, Harry steps into the fire. Harry swallows a lot of hot ash while doing so, making him stutter the name of Diagon Alley and he ends up somewhere else. Harry finds himself in a wizard's shop. When Harry prepares to leave, Draco and his father Lucius Malfoy enter and he quickly hides in a cabinet. They are attended by the owner Mr. Borgin. It seems Mr. Malfoy wants to sell some of his possesions; afraid of having a Ministry inspection. He talks about a rumor concerning a new Muggle Protection Act. Draco asks if he can have some object in the store; a Hand of Glory, which gives only light to the holder after inserting a candle, but his father tells him no. Finally Draco and Lucius leave and Harry also leaves the store, seeing that the store's name is Borgin and Burkes. He starts walking, and sees a sign that says Knockturn Alley. He runs into Hagrid who takes him back to Diagon Alley. Hagrid happened to be there to buy Flesh-Eating Slug Repellent. Hermione, who was waiting at Gringotts, meets with Harry. The Weasley's are just arriving, happy to see Harry back. Mr. Weasley is told by Harry about seeing Mr. Malfoy at Borgins and Burkes. He asks if he bought anything, eager to catch him for something. Hermione introduces her parents. After everybody has gotten their money, they will go off on their own, agreeing to meet in an hour at Flourish and Blotts to buy the necessary schooll supplies. After buying some ice cream, looking in the windows of Quality Quidditch Supplies, and buying ink and parchment, they meet with Fred, George and Lee Jordan in Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop. They are looking at Dr. Filibuster's Fabulous Wet-Start, No-Heat Fireworks. In a tiny junk shop they find Percy, looking into a book called Prefects Who Gained Power. An hour later they meet at the bookstore, Flourish and Blotts. Hanging above them is a large banner announcing Gilderoy Lockhart is there signing copies of his autobiography Magical Me. A reporter is taking photographs for the Daily Prophet. Lockhart sees Harry and makes him pose for pictures with him. He announces he will be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts this year. Draco and his father enter the bookstore. Getting a very old battered book out of Ginny's Cauldron he makes unfriendly remarks to Mr. Weasley about them being poor and they end up fighting. Hagrid finally stops them. Mr. Weasley has suffered a cut lip and Mr. Malfoy was hit in the eye with a copy of The Encyclopedia of Toadstools. Everybody goes back to the Leaky Cauldron from where Harry and the Weasley's will go home by floo powder after saying good-bye to the Grangers. Actors *'Daniel Radcliffe' - Harry Potter *'Julie Walters' - Molly Weasley *'Mark Williams' - Arthur Weasley *'Rupert Grint' - Ron Weasley *'Bonnie Wright' - Ginny Weasley *'James Phelps' - Fred Weasley *'Oliver Phelps' - George Weasley *'Chris Rankin' - Percy Weasley *'Emma Watson' - Hermione Granger *'Tom Felton' - Draco Malfoy *'Jason Isaacs' - Lucius Malfoy *'Edward Tudor-Pole' - Mr. Borgin *'Robbie Coltrane' - Rubeus Hagrid *'Kenneth Branagh' - Gilderoy Lockhart *'Jude Law' - Manager of Flourish and Blotts